


The Final Round: Win Big

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: To see who is the best once and for all both trios enter one person in an eating contest. Bella and Hermione and up stuffing themselves full. But who is the winner?





	

“So this is it then? Winner takes all?” Edward asked.

“Sounds about right.” Harry replied. “So you better pick your best team mate.”

“What’s our challenge?” Edward yawned. This contest has been way too easy so far. It was becoming quite a bore to the prideful vamp. After all he had already won the Prince Charming contest. There’s no hotter man than Edward Cullen. Though the wizard boy was alarmingly good at obstacle courses.

“I suppose that’s up to Ron and your buddy Jacob. They’re the only ones who haven’t made up a contest.” Answred Harry.

“Alright so Jacob and I just came up with this bloody brilliant last contest.” Ron declared.

“It’s going to be a gaining contest!” Jacob grinned. “May the biggest belly win!”

“Rules?” Harry requested.

“Same as the last few. No magic, no super powers.” Replied Jacob. “Only the sip of some potion that makes weight gain easier. I’m sure you have one of those Potter.”

Ron put on a goofy lopsided smile. “And since the ladies haven’t really done much this competition, besides seeing who could spell pterodactyl first. I think its their turn.”

The others nodded in agreement.

The two exchanged glances. Since when did they become expert eating competitors?

“Figures, we let the two dullards of the group come up with the last contest.” Hermione sighed.

“And they came up with the dumbest challenge too.” Bella rolled her eyes. “We might as well call it a day and bond over how stupid this is.”

“I swear. He just wants to see me do degrading things.” Huffed Hermione.

“Conjure them up a nice meal mate!” Ron requested. That goofy smile still on his face.

“And no rigging it so your girl will gain more.” Jacob added.

“Perhaps we should get a regular chef?” Hermione suggested. “That way we know that no one is cheating. Or we could go get some groceries.”

Bella nuddged Hermione. “Why’d you tell them that? You’re making it easier for them.”

“Do you want one of them to use a spell to make us gain more!?” Hermione asked through clenched teeth.

“Not really.” Bella agreed.

“Well then.”

The parties gathered back at 3 o clock. Before them spanned a giant feast like no other. This meal made lunch at the Great Hall seem tiny. Hermione didn’t even take a bite and her stomach already hurt. Bella’s feelings weren’t much better. She could kiss her slim figure goodbye. All of this to prove that her trio was better than the wizard trio.

Bella and Hermione tossed their heads back and drank the potions. They tasted quite pleasant. Raspberry and some other sweet flavor.

“Alright! Let the banquet begin!” Jacob motioned them to their seats. “You two have two hours to eat as much as you can.”

“You got this Bella!” Edward cheered.

“How supportive.” Hermione quipped sarcastically. A sudden need to get competitive racing through her.

“You don’t need me to tell you you’re going to win for you to know it.” Called Harry to Hermione.

The girl jabbed her fork into the nearest food item. Which just so happened to be a chocolate cake. “To think she doesn’t even like chocolate.” Ron whispered to Harry.

Across the table Bella was working on a keylime pie topped with icecream. Hermione would do most anything to trade her cake for that pie. She looked across the table. If she finished her cake fast enough she could probably snatch the second keylime pie before Bella could get to it.

Hermione shoveled the cake down faster. She could already feel her shirt sliding up over the small pudge forming on her belly. She reached over to grab the pie.

Bella with a pretty sizeable bump, reached out for that same pie. To Bella’s disappointment, Hermione had gotten their first. Her face went hot with anger. Hermione took her pie! She had to win now. She grabbed the nearest tub of ice cream and began spooning it down.

Only on her second food item Hermione was feeling pretty full. She took in a deep breath and pilled a random collection of food onto her plate.

On the other side of the table, Bella was looking stuffed, but she certainly wasn’t feeling it. It was like eating was some sort of secret talent. And she was putting on the weight too. The bottom two buttons on her shirt seemed to be straining against her evergrowing belly.

At this point Hermione was taking handfuls of fries in one hand and handfuls of chips in the other and shoving them into her mouth. She was so far behind. Her stomach hadn’t pushed out much further than before.

Perhaps. Hermione thought. I should be drinking instead of eating. She reached over and grabbed a large shake. Chocolate. “It would be chocolate.” But she drank it up anyways. She grabbed another and another. Her new method proving effective. It was fast and didn’t fill her up as quick. Well at least she didn’t feel full. Her stomach said otherwise. It was pushing forward at an alarming rate. Her belly could no longger be contained by her shirt, which hand risen to just below her breasts. Her skirt bursting at the seams. She could feel her belly sitting in her lap. Soft and round.

She grabbed another mint chocolatechip shake.

Bella looked up. She hadn’t put on all of this weight just to lose! Though her stomach was a great deal bigger it certainly wasn’t as soft or jiggly as Hermione’s had gotten. She had an hour. That would be more then enough time to catch up she decided.

As that hour passed, both girls had grown bigger and plumper. Hermione possessed a tummy that was spilling out and onto the table. Her chubby arms rubbing up and down over the plentiful rolls of flab she achieved. She didn’t get a chance to look but she could feel that her cheeks had puffed up a good deal. She leaned back in her chair sending ripples down her blobby belly.

Bella wasn’t much smaller. Wasn’t really smaller at all in fact. All that extra weight split holes in her pants at the thigh area. However most of her weight sat in her rear end. But she still had a Bella, one that popped each and every button on her shirt and snapped her belt right off. Her large wobbly stomach didn’t quite reach the table as Hermione’s did, but it rested right on her lap up to her knees. 

Ron walked up to her. She couldn’t really see him over her massive stomach.

“How you feeling?” He asked.

“Can’t move.” Hermione huffed

Ron patted her stomach sending more fatty waves over her mountainous stomach.

“You did great Bella.” Edward smiled a dazzling smile.

“I can tell.” Bella replied. She took Edward’s hand and moved it up and down her balloonus stomach. He never felt anything so squishy and pillowy in his life. If he knew how awesome it would be, he’d have asked her to consider gaining months ago.

“Let’s not forget our contest now!” Jacob reminded.

“I’ll measure them both.” Harry volunteered.

He moved first to Bella and wrapped the tape measure over her belly button. “42 inches.” Harry announced.

He moved on to Hermione. With the same method he found himself hovering over a whopping 48 inches.

“Looks like you won this time Potter.” Edward shook Harry’s hand. “Well Hermione did.”

“Yeah, but Bella didn’t do that bad either.” Harry pointed out. “Perhaps she’ll win next time.”


End file.
